


Mystery

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Medical Experimentation, OOC character, Past Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, Violence, hypnotherapy, i'll add more as i update the fic please keep an eye on all warnings, joseph is kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: Sebastian pulled a lighter out, holding it up to light his cigarette when he felt the cigarette violently lurch from between his lips and he heard a bullet hit the cop car. “Jesus christ!” Sebastian jumped back and Simmons did the same, pulling his gun out.“A sniper?”“Seems like it, call dispatch and see if we can pinpoint a location.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a conversation in a TEW discord server to write this and I hope you guys like it. More to come!

Sebastian stopped the car and let out a sigh, looking over to the passengers seat where Lily was. “How are you feeling?” He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned and grinned at him.

“Excited.” Lily said, unbuckling herself quickly.

“Remember, if something happens call me okay?” Sebastian felt weird dropping her off at school again for the first time, especially since it felt like he only had her back for a summer before she was already begging him to go back and get enrolled in a school.

“Dad.” Lily rolled her eyes at his question. “Its only school, I’ll be okay.” Sebastian tensed for a moment.  _ Yeah and you were only at home.  _ He didn’t say that outloud though and instead hugged her close. She hugged him back before hopping out of the car.

“Bye Lily, I love you!” Lily turned and waved to him before she rushed off to the front doors of the school, easily blending in with the other kids. Sebastian sat for a moment before he started driving again, his phone going off in his pocket. “Shit.” He pulled it out and checked the caller ID, quickly answering when he saw Kidmans name pop up. “Kidman.”

“Sebastian, nice to hear from you again.” Her voice sounded upbeat, but there was something about the way she spoke that made Sebastians gut flip slightly. “Hows Lily?”

“I just dropped her off at school, first day and all, she was pretty excited to be going back.” Kidman laughed on the other end and Sebastian couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t think you called me to ask about Lily though?”

“You can hear right through me.” Kidman let out a sigh and Sebastian gripped at the steering wheel as he turned down his street. “I’ve been to some old mobius facilities, just to check that everything had worked like we planned. Well, things did.”

“But?” Sebastian parked his car in his driveway and sat back in his seat.

“I found some… Odd files. I don’t really know what to make of them but they’re different from most of the other mobius experiments. The patient name was torn off so I don’t have a name for you, but this one wasn’t here when I came by. And your file was attached, or a copy of it I suppose.”

“My file? Seriously Kidman...” Sebastian got out of his car and head to his front door, peering around for a moment before he head inside.

“I’m serious Sebastian, it even that you had come to retrieve Lily. So whoever it is, I’d watch your back. I think someone is coming for you.” Sebastian leaned on his door, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. “Or, they could be long dead if they were chipped.”

“This doesn’t mean I have to move again do I? I can’t afford that, Lily is in school, and I got another detective job.” Sebastian tossed his keys on the table by the door and head to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from his six pack- even though it was 8 am some habits seemed hard to break.

“No, moving is out of the question if someone is following you, they’ll just continue to do that and it could put Lily in more danger moving around so much. I’ll do more digging and see if I can find anything, I’ll even email you the file because there are some things you need to see for yourself. Just keep an eye out for yourself okay? I’ll come see if I can meet up with you two before the end of the year.” Sebastian sat on his couch, grabbing the TV remote and flipping onto a news channel.

“Of course. Take care too, don’t be a stranger.” Sebastian hung his phone up and set it aside, rubbing at his eyes. The last thing he needed right now was someone from mobius following him, and he could only hope they died with the rest of Mobius. Sebastian grabbed his phone again and pulled up his email, seeing one with a file attached from Kidman. He opened it up and read over the report.

The name was, as Kidman said, scratched out, but the rest was still there.  
  
[Patient ID: 2254-88716   
Birth Date: 1981  
Gender: Male  
Language: English

Status: Active

Released October 23rd 2017

September 19th- Patient was taken off of Eszopiclone and sent through detox before being given drugs x098 - x102

September 21st- Physical marks passed, body healthy enough for STEM and mental capabilities holding strong. Patient underwent hypnotherapy the remainder of the month.

October 1st- Hypnotherapy successful. Patient sent into STEM for first testing, all reports came back positive and field tests were successful. Patient was then given drug d008 and locked back up until October 23rd.

October 23rd- Patient showed extreme violence after being woken up, including lashing out at staff and almost attacking other patients. Patient given Thorazine and relaxed shortly after. Was given task and released, first check in by the end of the week and to be brought to the lab mid November for final check ins.]

 

The rest of the file was Sebastians own file and he sighed in frustration. If a patient was out then there was a very little chance they had died with all of Mobius. He’d have to watch his damn back until Kidman could get more information since this file was almost useless without more information. There was no physical description and the only thing he had was a birth year, so he couldn’t identify the person until they were right in front of him. Sebastian sipped at his beer and checked the time, getting up quickly to ready himself for work.

````````````

“Good job today Castellanos.” Sebastian nodded to his current partner, an older Detective named Chris Simmons, when he was spoken to. “I’ve seen quick drug busts in my life, but I don’t think I’ve seen anything like that. KCPD was wrong to let go someone like you.” Sebastian chuckled at that.

“Yeah well their loss. It was time for a change anyway.” Sebastian checked over the contents of the drug bust, roughly 30 pounds of cocaine and $700,000 cash along with 6 people arrested, which was much bigger than he expected. Sebastian pulled a cigarette out and placed it between his lips.

“Well you did a great job, want to head out for a drink as a celebration?” Simmons head back to the cop car with Sebastian.

“No, I have to go get my daughter and make sure her school wasn’t too harsh. Shes at her friends for now but I’d like to see her.” Sebastian pulled a lighter out, holding it up to light his cigarette when he felt the cigarette violently lurch from between his lips and he heard a bullet hit the cop car. “Jesus christ!” Sebastian jumped back and Simmons did the same, pulling his gun out.

“A sniper?”

“Seems like it, call dispatch and see if we can pinpoint a location.” Simmons nodded and got into the car, turning the radio on. He leaned to speak into it when another bullet whizzed past and hit the radio, making it useless. Sebastian took the opportunity to check the angle and quickly reached into the trunk of the car, pulling out one of the sniper rifles found in the bust before he rushed away. “Stay under cover!” Sebastian shouted back to Simmons.

Sebastian ducked behind cover and heard Simmons shoot his gun in the direction the bullets came from. Sebastian took that opportunity to check through the rifles scope, scanning the area quickly for anything. “Where are you.. Little asshole.” He grumbled before he finally saw a figure moving across one of the rooftops. Sebastian pulled off the safety and aimed at the figure, putting his finger on the trigger. The figure was fast and Sebastian had no time to prepare for the lazer sight that was aimed right into the scope. Sebastian ducked down just in time for another bullet to whizz past him and he rubbed his eye to try and clear out the spot left from the lazer. “Fucking hell.”

“Sebastian, red building rooftop!” Sebastian turned over from his cover and aimed where Simmons called out, not hesitating to shoot the figure as soon as he saw it. The figure fell back and Sebastian quickly got up, putting the rifle on his back before he rushed to the building with his partner quick behind him.

Sebastian found the fire escape on the side and rushed up it, holding his pistol tightly. He got to the rooftop and was greeted by a flurry of bullets shooting at him, one of them hitting his arm. He ducked down and gripped at the wound, gritting his teeth he held the pistol in his other arm and stood up fully, aiming where the bullets had come from before and shot without looking. He heard a yelp and then heard footsteps. No fucking way this guy was still running.

Sebastian got up onto the roof just in time to see the figure jumping from the rooftop they were on to the next one. “Mother fucker!” Sebastian head up and Simmons watched him.

“Castellanos-” Sebastian didn’t let the man finish his sentence before Sebastian took a running start, he had been through worse jumps and made it in STEM easily. “Castellanos!” Sebastian lept off the side of the building and landed on the other roof roughly, twisting his leg odd. “Castellanos you’re one crazy son of a bitch!” Sebastian laughed and stood up, seeing the rooftop door open he waved to Simmons. “I didn’t see him!”

“He’s on here.” Sebastian scanned the area, putting his weight on his other leg. He heard a gun trigger click and Sebastian quickly rolled out of the way, aiming where he heard the click and he was finally face to face with the figure. Sebastian stared in shock at the face staring back at him and he couldn’t believe it. “Joseph?”

Although it was a much older Joseph than the last time they had seen eachother, with his hair grown out and facial hair growing, it was him and Sebastian was sure of that. Joseph held a pistol up and Sebastian shot his hand, making him drop the gun and allowing Sebastian to rush forwards and pin him down. “Joseph! Its me jesus christ!” Joseph reeled his other hand up and punched Sebastian straight in the jaw, making Sebastian reel back for a moment. He grabbed Josephs arms, pinning his arms together. “What the fuck are you doing?” Sebastian struggled to hold his arms together and thanked god silently when Simmons showed up and was able to cuff his arms together.

“Off me-” Joseph grumbled, tugging at the cuffs. “Get off.” Sebastian stood up and lifted him up, making sure to hold onto Joseph still. Joseph rammed his shoulder into Sebastian, knocking him back and he quickly ducked back and grabbed the pistol with his uninjured hand, aiming it right at Sebastian. Simmons was quick, grabbing his arm and twisting it wrong which made Sebastian cringe at the noise. Joseph grunted and finally dropped the gun, allowing Simmons to kick it away.

“Fucking christ, lets get him back-”

“No wait.” Sebastian stepped forward and looked Joseph over in shock. “Joseph, come on look at me. Joseph looked up at Sebastian and then kicked his leg up, connecting it with Sebastians stomach. Sebastian coughed and Simmons tackled Joseph back down, whacking his head against the pavement which knocked him out.

“Joseph, did you say Joseph?” Simmons looked up at Sebastian. “Like your old partner that went missing?”

“Yeah thats him. I haven’t seen him in years.” Sebastian walked over and looked him over again.

“What should we do with him? Take him back with the others?” Sebastian shook his head at Simmons question. “What do you want to do?”

“I need to take him back to my place, I have to talk to him.”

``````````

Sebastian carried Joseph into his house, still limping because of his stunt on the rooftop. He laid Joseph on the ground and groaned, stretching his back. “Jesus christ Joseph you’re heavy.” Sebastian checked the time, 6pm- and Lily told him she’d be home by 7. Sebastian sit back in one of his chairs and sighed, unsure what to do with him now. He quickly pulled his phone out and called Kidman.

“Hey Sebastian, whats up?”

“I got attacked.” Sebastian said blankly, getting up and limping to the kitchen.

“Attacked? By who?” Kidman sounded worried and she had a right to be.

“That little experiment that left Mobius. You’ll never guess who it is.” Sebastian reached into his freezer and pulled out some ice, searching for a plastic bag.

“Who is it?”

“Joseph.” Kidman went quiet on the other end and Sebastian wasn’t sure how she was taking the news.

“You’re kidding…. I thought it was weird I hadn’t found his body or files but I just assumed I hadn’t found where they kept him yet. Are you sure its him?” Sebastian filled a bag with ice and leaned back, rolling his pant leg up with his free hand.

“Yeah, hes unconscious in my living room right now.” Sebastian hissed as he pressed the ice to his swelling ankle.

“Damn it.” Kidman let out a long sigh. “Send me a picture of him, I’ll see if I can find anything on someone with that description. And I’ll come out when I can.”

“Kidman I don’t think he knows who I am. When I told him he just got angry and tried to shoot me, twice. And kicked my stomach in. What should I do with him? Lily will be home soon.”

“Just don’t panic, I don’t know maybe he won’t try anything since you’ve probably got him cuffed. I have to go Sebastian I’m sorry, I’ll check in later.” Kidman was quick to hang up and Sebastian groaned, limping back to the living room.

“Okay Joseph lets-” He looked down on the ground where Joseph was, and saw only his handcuffs on the ground. “Fuck.” Sebastian set his icebag on the table and looked around the room. The front door was shut and he hadn’t heard it open. “Joseph… Come on out, we need to talk.” Sebastian turned around just in time to see Josephs leg coming up to kick him. He tried to duck but was too late and Joseph was able to hook his leg around Sebastians shoulder, effectively pushing him down to the ground and pinning him there. Sebastian struggled but Joseph was quick, kneeling over Sebastians torso he pulled a knife from somewhere that Sebastian couldnt see. “Joseph!’ Sebastian grabbed his hand as Joseph held the knife to his neck, both of them straining.

Joseph was mumbling to himself something that Sebastian couldn’t make out, but even if he could he wasn’t paying attention. His ankle was too swollen that if he got away he wouldn’t be able to run, and Joseph was sitting just right that if Sebastian tried to kick his legs up he was sure to throw his back out. All he could do was strain against Josephs hands and hope his injuries would disable him-

“Dad!” Both men looked to the door and saw Lily standing there. Lily looked stunned and scared at the sight. Sebastian took that moment to flip over, disarming Joseph quickly and pinning him back down. Joseph was so shocked that Sebastian was able to grab the cuffs and put him back in them. He didn’t have time to notice that Josephs hand and arm were completely fine.

“No, no. Not real.” Joseph sat up on his knees, his eyes wide at the sight of Lily. Sebastian rushed over and stood in front of her, his attention on making sure she was protected. “Theres no children in Stem… What is this?”

“Dad whats going on?” Lily was scared and Sebastian really couldn’t blame her.

“Lily, run to your room. Right now.” Sebastian was glaring at Joseph, watching him carefully. Lily was quick on her feet and ran without being told twice, luckily for them Joseph didn’t attempt to follow and only watched in shock. Sebastian took a careful step towards him and Joseph quickly stood up, facing him.

“What is this? Where am I?” He no longer seemed angry but seemed to be panicking. “Theres no children in stem, where did you bring me?”

“Stem? No, Joseph this isn’t stem, this isn’t mobius. Mobius is dead.” Sebastian took another step and gasped as his ankle gave out and he tumbled forward. Joseph stepped away from him and tugged at the cuffs again, looking down in shock.

“No, no this is… This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Sebastian carefully got up and limped over to the couch to lean on it. “This wasn’t how it was supposed to go!” Joseph shouted, putting his hands on his head. Sebastian watched him as Joseph collapsed back on the ground. “No kids in stem. No kids… But theres a kid. Why is there a kid?” His talked trailed off until he was muttering to himself and Sebastian sat down, grabbing his bag of ice and placing it on his swollen ankle.

“Joseph. Do you know who I am?” Joseph turned to look at Sebastian and nodded at him. “Why did you try to kill me?”

“I have to or mobius will…” Joseph trailed off again and Sebastian sighed, he wasn’t going to get anywhere with him when he was panicking.

“Mobius won’t do anything to you. Just calm down.” Joseph sat up on his knees and glared at Sebastian, struggling against his handcuffs again. “Joseph-” Sebastian stopped when he watched Josephs hand get free from the cuff, how he wasn’t sure because it happened to quickly, and then Joseph rushed at him and grabbed him by the neck, squeezing lightly.

“Why did you bring me here? Talk before I snap your neck.” Sebastian put his hands up in a surrender and nodded.

“I brought you here because you’re my partner. Do you remember? We used to work at KCPD together with Kidman.” Josephs eye twitched and he squeezed harder on Sebastians neck. Sebastian gasped out, grabbing Josephs arm.

“Don’t mention her. Continue.” Joseph released his neck and Sebastian took in a few deep breaths.

“You’re not in stem, and mobius is dead. Everyone from mobius is dead.” Sebastian looked Joseph up and down again, taking in his new look. “You’ve been gone for three years Joseph, I thought you were dead.”

“Mobius. What do you mean they’re dead? Answer me.” If Josephs hands weren’t at his throat Sebastian would have laughed at the way he was demanding answers.

“To make a long story short all of Mobius had chips in their necks, and one of the… Machines sent out a pulse and destroyed all of them. They’re all gone.” Sebastian tried to not talk too much, he didn’t want Joseph to freak out again with his hands around his neck. “This isn’t stem, this is real. Joseph, you have to trust me.” Joseph closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he got up. “Joseph-”

“Don’t.” Joseph snapped at him and shook his head, walking to the door.

“Come back, just talk.” Sebastian tried to get up but his ankle screamed at him and he was forced to sit back down. “Joseph-” Joseph opened the door and left quickly, leaving Sebastian on the couch to stir in his thoughts. “Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sebastian let me get this straight… You had him, and you let him walk out?” Kidman sounded pissed on the other end of the phone and Sebastian could just imagine her rubbing her temples in frustration.  “Do you understand how important it was that he stay put?”

“Kidman I fucked my ankle up chasing him, hes insane.” Sebastian flipped the ice pack over on his ankle and cringed at the feeling. “You should have seen him, I had cuffed him twice and he got out of them both times. I was even watching him the second time and I still missed how he did it.” Kidman let out a deep sigh. “Kidman, you need to find files on him. Something happened to him and hes not the same person we used to know. Hell hes not even the same person I saw get shot in stem.”

“He might try to come back to mobius. You told him mobius is gone but he might have to see for himself. I can camp out here for awhile and see if he comes around. Plus it’ll give me some time to check this facility out, especially if what you say is true about him.” Sebastian nodded even though she couldn’t see him. “Sebastian, I’ll try to figure out what I can, I’m looking into what drugs they pumped into him. And Hynotherapy? What do you think that was about?”

“To kill me.” Sebastian stated with an ‘as a matter of fact’ tone. “He was coming after me and if I was alone he would have killed me.” Sebastian leaned forwards and ran his fingers through his hair. “I just… Can’t figure out why he didn’t.”

“Maybe he remembered you? Beyond the hypnotherapy he still is Joseph, and if he remembered even for a moment it could have changed his mind. You were important to him, probably still are even if he doesn’t know it.” Sebastian grit his teeth and carefully stood up, limping out of the living room.

“God- I’m going to need a week off work at this rate. That reminds me of something else though.” Sebastian leaned on his counter, setting the phone down to put it on speaker phone so he could move a bit easier.

“What is it?”

“I shot him through the chest when he was on that damn roof, and I shot his hand when he had his gun aimed at me. Simmons broke his arm so he couldn’t get his gun back, but when I brought him here and when he had me pinned to my couch he was fine. There was no wound on his hand, and he could use his arm perfectly fine.” Sebastian dug through his cabinet and grabbed out a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. “The only time I saw that happen was in stem. And he seemed really freaked out when I told him this was real life. So Kidman, are you sure that I’m not still in there? This wasn’t all just a fucked up dream? I really have Lily?”

“Yes.” Kidman answered quickly, but her voice was reassuring to him. “Sebastian, if we were still in stem I would be able to tell. None of the machines are sending out pulses to pull anyone in, most of them are shut down just like the union one. I can’t explain why hes like that unless he was in stem for so long that it affected his body. Or the drugs did something to him. No matter what it is, just keep yourself and Lily safe. I’ll call again at the end of the week, see if he shows up around here.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later Kidman.” Sebastian limped back to his phone and hung it up before he poured himself a shot of whiskey. Just a shot or two and then he’d go to bed, he needed to make sure Lily was-

“Dad?” Sebastian whipped around and saw his daughter in the doorway, clutching her Myra doll close. “Are you okay?” Lily walked over to him and looked up at him with worry in her eyes. He nodded and gently pat her head.

“Yeah, I’m alright Lily.” He was sure she knew something was wrong, especially since she had seen Joseph trying to kill him earlier. “Why aren’t you in bed? You have school tomorrow?” Lily shrugged and then dropped her shoulders. “Want me to come read to you?” Lily smiled up at him and nodded, skipping over to the stairs. Sebastian set his shotglass back on the counter and hobbled over to her, his leg stinging with every step.

“Dad you need to go to a doctor.” Lily pointed at his leg and Sebastian laughed.

“First you need to go to bed. I can go to a hospital tomorrow while you’re at school.” Lily quickly made her way up the steps, sitting at the top of them to wait for Sebastian.

“If you make it up here then I won’t make you call the doctor!” Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh, she had her mothers stubbornness and he could almost feel like Myra had told him the same thing at some point. Sebastian gripped at the banister, pulling himself up the steps slowly and carefully.

“Just you wait until I get up there Lily.” He heard her giggle and couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll prove you wrong.” Lily laughed and stood up, watching him closely.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian made it to the top and he led Lily back to her room, pulling a chair over next to her bed. Lily was quick to grab a book for him to read to her before she crawled back into her bed. Sebastian ignored the throbbing in his leg as he leaned back, opening Lilys book of choice to read to her.

`````````

Kidman tapped her fingers on the desk, reading over the files of drug lists for the millionth time. It had been three days since Sebastian had contacted her about Joseph and she was determined to find out what the drugs were that had been pumped into him. At this point she was surprised that Joseph hadn’t died, from what she was reading most of the drugs used had killed or disabled the patients. Kidman sighed and leaned back, running her hand down her face as she tried making sense of anything. Joseph being alive she knew, but she didn’t know he had been released from the STEM world into the real one- and the way Sebastian had described him to her had been odd. ‘Supernatural’ was his word choice when describing the way he had moved and reacted to the world around him.

“Damn it.” Kidman stood up from her place and grabbed the files, walking over to the coffee machine she began brewing a pot while glancing over the drugs again.

x098 - x102, two were stimulants which could explain his odd behavior, one was classed as a benzodiazepine, and the other two were a blend of herbs- which upon further reading had been implanted into the STEM world as a common medication. Overall it gave her a sense of dread thinking of what exactly he was going through, plus he had been dosed with thorazine before being sent off into the world.

Kidman set the file down, unaware to the figure behind her before its hand was over her mouth and an arm was thrown over her tightly. Kidman was quick to notice the sheer strength of whoever had grabbed her and she connected the dots- Joseph was here.

Kidman kicked her heel back, connecting it into his leg and she heard him swear but he barely let up. She struggled against him and used her body to slam him into the counter which had knocked Joseph off of her, he was going to recover and Kidman quickly grabbed the freshly brewed coffee pot, smashing it over his head which covered him in scalding coffee. Joseph screamed out loudly and held his face where the coffee was burning and the glass was stuck in him. Kidman held the broken glass pot by its handle and stepped back as she watched Joseph double over on himself.

“You goddamn bitch.” Joseph swore at her and looked up, trying to blink out whatever was in his eyes. “I’ll fucking kill you for that.” Joseph reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife quickly, flipping it open to expose the blade.

“Joseph, its me Juli. We used to work together at KCPD with Sebastian. You remember-” Joseph charged at her, tackling her down to the ground which knocked out her breath for the moment and smashed her head against the ground.

“I remember you. You shot me- you tried to kill me!” He held the knife to her neck and Kidman took a few deep breaths, willing herself to not blackout. “And now you smash glass into my face- you’re a real fucking piece of work Kid.” Joseph didn’t move the blade any further against her neck but he pressed a hand to her solar plexus to keep her from being able to easily escape. “You’re with mobius why aren’t you dead? Explain.”

Kidman finally stopped feeling like she would pass out and she watched in horror as Josephs face began recovering from the glass shards and burns. Josephs face throbbed and rippled, the glass bits being pushed out of his skin as they fell onto the ground, the burns and cuts being stitched together slowly- leaving not even a scar in their wake. Joseph didn’t seem to react negatively to any of it, which meant it caused him no pain as he, right in front of Kidmans eyes, regenerate his own flesh. It made no sense to her, this was something that could only happen in STEM but there was no way that any machine was sending out pulses to pull them in- she would be aware if they were in STEM.

“Joseph what happened to you?” She finally asked, barely able to get the words out. Joseph only narrowed his eyes at her before he pressed the blade to her throat and she quickly put her hands up. “Joseph- stop I’m not going to hurt you. We’re friends, I just want to talk but you’ll need to let me up.” He didn’t move for a moment and Kidman could see he was considering the options, but in the end he pulled his blade back and stood up, allowing Kidman to get up. He didn’t put the knife away, only turned it over in his hand a few times while she gathered herself.

“You’re going to tell me exactly whats going on, or next time you’re not going to be getting up.” Kidman rubbed the back of her head to check for bleeding, as dizzy as she was she would need to sit and pray there was no brain trauma.

“Fine, but lets sit down. Your file is on the counter there if you want to grab it.” Kidman made her way over to her chair while Joseph grabbed the file from the counter and joined her a moment later. She carefully took the file from him, her movements slow so he could watch everything she was doing. “Joseph, I’m going to be honest with you. I have no idea what the hell is going on with you.”

“No, not with me. I know what I am.” Kidman was taken back by the tone in his voice and how he had responded to her so easily.

“What are you then?” Kidman leaned forwards and Joseph scowled, pulling off one of his gloves. She watched as Joseph rubbed the center of his hand and let out a sigh. She opened her mouth to speak but Joseph quickly plunged his knife into his ungloved hand and trailed the knife up his wrist and arm, twisting it to shred his flesh before he pulled it out. His arm was bleeding profusely, skin and muscle seeming to twitch for a moment, and Kidman could only watch in amazement and horror as everything began stitching itself together. It was like watching the whole thing happening in reverse, the muscle being the first to stitch itself back together before moving up to his skin “Oh god Joseph… What did they do to you?” Joseph shrugged, waiting until the bleeding stopped on his hand before he wiped the blood off and put his glove back on.

“You need to tell me everything that happened to mobius, right now. I’m getting impatient.” Joseph twirled the knife between his fingers, Kidman could almost laugh at how he was obviously trying to be more intimidating to her.

“I’ll tell you, but on a few terms.” Joseph raised his brow at her but didn’t speak, so Kidman took that as an ‘ok’ to continue. “I know you were with Sebastian, so I want you to tell me why you tried to kill him. Info for info. And second you’ll be staying with me until I can be sure you won’t try to kill Sebastian upon seeing him- you can try to kill me but you can’t touch Sebastian. Hes the only one there for Lily.” Kidman didn’t say it but she noticed a twitch in Joseph, like it hurt realizing that. “If you can do those two things then I will tell you everything.” Joseph stayed quiet for a moment, gripping the knife in his hand before he let out a deep sigh.

“Alright.”

``````````

It didn’t take Kidman too long to explain to Joseph what happened to Mobius, he stayed relatively quiet throughout the discussion with only a few questions here and there but nothing that would interrupt for more than a moment. Joseph sat with his face in his hands as he processed the information, he had been silent for a few minutes now and Kidman had begun cleaning up the room from their fight earlier. She was eager to ask him why he had attacked her and Sebastian but until he spoke she would leave him be. Kidman decided to keep Sebastian in the dark for the moment, she didn’t need Joseph deciding to cut off her communication or anything triggering him if he heard Sebastians voice through the phone.

As she finished cleaning up the broken glass and spilled coffee, Joseph stood suddenly and grabbed his file to look at it. “Its just going to say the same stuff it did last time.” Joseph glared at her and then rolled his eyes before re-reading the file again “Joseph. Listen to me, I told you what happened to mobius now its time for you to tell me what happened to you. Why were you attacking Sebastian?”

“Because thats what I was told to do. I… I have to kill him he can’t stay alive.” Kidman wasn’t surprised by his answer but it took her back for a moment. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Don’t bullshit me Joseph, help me understand. I knew you were alive but I had no idea what they did to you.” She walked over to grab his hand, which proved to be a mistake as she was on her back a moment later with Josephs hands gripped at her shirt. He held her down easily, not even breaking a sweat at it.

“ **Don’t touch me** . You traitor, you’re a goddamn traitor. First it was Sebastian and I, and then you turned your back on mobius.” Joseph slammed her back into the ground and Kidman wondered for a moment if she would get out of here alive. “You just don’t know how to be loyal huh? Who else are you working for? What other fucked up organization is going to be coming for us?”

“None! Joseph stop talking crazy, mobius is dead and I’m on your side! I have been for a long time it doesn’t matter what I did, I left mobius.” Josephs face twisted in anger and he stood up, letting Kidman go.

“You shot me, you were going to kill me.” Joseph moved faster than Kidman thought and he pulled a pistol from his hip, aiming it at her. Kidman raised her hands up in a surrendering way, slowly standing up from the ground with Josephs gun following her. She opened her mouth to speak, to try and talk to Joseph about anything but she couldn’t get the words out fast enough. Joseph pulled back on the trigger, shooting Kidman right where he had been shot and he watched her fall back, grasping at her shoulder as she gasped out. Without another word Joseph put the gun away and grabbed his file before rushing out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


End file.
